


Why Are You So Good And I’m Just Not

by Starwolflove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Gaming, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jealousy, Rage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolflove/pseuds/Starwolflove
Summary: A self-indulgent fic where Leviathan helps you finish your favorite game after seeing you rage quit.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Why Are You So Good And I’m Just Not

**Author's Note:**

> I went into this thinking it was going to be a super sweet and fluffy fic and they kinda took a detour on me. They truly have a mind of their own. But anyway, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

There was nothing you enjoyed more than watching other people play video games. You did enjoy playing them yourself, but simulations were more your speed, so you always felt left out of the games with their own stories behind them. You just weren’t very good at ones that needed an actual strategy to beat. You wanted to love these kinds of games; however, they just made you frustrated with a rage that could rival Satans. 

This was something Leviathan learned quickly. When you first came to the Devildom, he saw how excited you got when the newest game was released and how you would make sure that you were right there when he started playing them. He always offered to let you play with him, and nothing would have made him happier, but you always denied him, saying you only wanted to watch him play. It wasn’t until he saw you play your favorite human world game (that wasn’t a simulation) that he understood why you never wanted to play with him. 

He quietly poked his head into your room one day after hearing you repeatedly swear over something and noticed how focused you were on your screen. He was concerned, but also absolutely overjoyed to see you playing an action-adventure and not your usual simulation. Not wanting to disturb you, he silently sat down next to you and watched you play. You noticed him there but continued to focus on your task at hand. 

Your character was a white wolf with red markings and a disk weapon on its back in the middle of a farming ground in a quaint little village. You were in the process of knocking a pot of water off the head of a woman so that you could distract her and steal her turnips without her catching you. Still, you weren’t fast enough to get every last turnip before the woman wasn’t distracted by the pot, and she caught you every time, so you had to recollect all the turnips. It was frustrating you to no end. It wasn’t even any kind of boss fight, just a side quest to get your character extra happiness points. 

With Leviathan watching, you were starting to get cocky, and you wanted to impress him. You finally collected every turnip except for the final one, the oddly shaped turnip that the child standing off to the side requested. You were confident you were going to collect it in time until Levi started to cheer you on, and it made you lose your focus and snap at him, “You’re not helping Levi! Shut up!” He hung his head and shied away, “I’m sorry, you were just so close.” You ignored him and started over collecting all the turnips. 

You repeated this process three more times until you finally threw your control off to the side and shouted, “I can’t! I can’t fucking do it.” You covered your face with your hands and willed the tears in your eyes away. You never wanted Levi to see you this way all because of a game. A part of you was thankful that it had been him next to you rather than one of his other brothers, though. Surely he would understand how frustrating it was to not beat something in a game and not make fun of you like Mammon or Belphegor would have. It was definitely better than how Satan would be insensitive and reviling in joy at how rage-filled you were. 

Leviathan’s next move made him so nervous to follow through with, but he got closer to you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders. He felt the heat rise in his face and knew he must have looked like a tomato, but in the moments he felt like this, all he ever wanted was someone to hold him close and comfort him. He whispered to you, “It’s okay,” and he rubbed circles on your back before continuing, “D-do you want me to get past it for you?” You removed your hands from your face, “Would you?” His orange eyes and smile beamed at you, “Of course!”

He got up to go get your controller from across the room and sat next to you again. He got past the turnip lady in true Leviathan fashion by not even knocking over the water pot on her head before effortlessly collecting every turnip and the happiness points from the child. He turned to you, holding out the controller, “Here you go.” You shook your head and pushed the controller back at him, “No, I don’t want to play, yet. Can I just watch you for a little bit more?” “U-um, sure,” he wasn’t expecting you to let him continue, it was your favorite game after all. He knew how much you loved it and that you never got to finish the game yourself. You raved about every little bit of the game down to the music, Japanese lore, and art style because you had watched a playthrough of it online. It was one of his favorite things hearing you geek out over a video game, so he was very confused. Surely you would want to finish your favorite game yourself, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points go to whoever knows the game I’m describing. It really is my favorite aside for The Sims series so I could go on about it forever despite never finishing it, hence where this fic was born from. I’ve been listening to its OST and thinking about it a lot. I’ve also reconnected with an ex who used to help me finish games so Levi is based on him in some ways so if he seems ooc, I apologize. On a side note, said ex looks like and has many similarities with Levi that it’s super strange to me, so I probably shouldn't be too worried about Levi being ooc.


End file.
